


'Zero' fan art

by Ereshkigal2001



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigal2001/pseuds/Ereshkigal2001
Summary: Zero fan art from Fanfiction Helkeginia Ghoul by Infinite FateFan art de Zero del Fanfiction Helkeginia Ghoul por Infinite FateSolamente es la cabeza, trataré de dibujarle su cuerpo[Bueno, técnicamente modifique un dibujo de Louise, dándole cabello blanco, una expresión vacío, etc. Merezco todos sus insultos 😭]Es una historia excelente desde mi punto de vista, definitivamente recomiendo que le den un vistazo.Link: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10862050/1/Halkeginia-Ghoul
Comments: 2





	'Zero' fan art

**Author's Note:**

> Como no puede subir la imagen aquí, les dejo el link para que puedan verla en otra página.

Link: <https://pin.it/6pTdvsQ>


End file.
